Slim/Quotes
This is the page containing in-game quotes from the character Slim. If you are looking for the character itself, please redirect yourself here. General Quotes Spotting Monster * Got it! Right there! * Think I've got 'em. Let's see. * I'm telling you, it's right there! * We are watching it, but it is not watching us. '' * ''See it? No way it knows we're here. '' * ''Ah come on, this is too easy. * Right there, come on! Carrion Birds * Birds over there, we are on. '' * ''Birds! It's over there! * Birds! Who needs trackers? * Birds, that way! Go, go! * Monster's around here somewhere, means we still got work to do. '' Spotting tracks * ''Here we go. On the clock. * I got 'em. I'm on tracks! * Got tracks, let's go. '' * ''Tracks here! Can you guys see these? Oh right, you got the contacts. Good. * Here they are. Tracks! * This way, I can feel it. * Got tracks! * See it? No way it knows we're here. * Nope, didn't lose 'em. They're right here. * Tracks! Follow me! * Heading right for the Monster. Heh Guess I never learn. '' * ''Tracks! On 'em. * I'm on the trail. '' * ''Ok, I got tracks. * Tracks! * Everyone follow the bug man! * Tracks! Time to get to work! Doming Monster * Got him trapped! Now take him down! * You bagged it! '' * ''Bam, nailed it! Best trapper in the Arm! '' * ''Caught it. Nice job. * You got it! It's in the dome! Missing Dome * Nah. Nah, you didn't get it. Siphoning Monster's health * You've got so much health! And I need it all! * More damage, more healing! Beat that! * Don't mind me, just stealing your life! * Sorry tough guy, gotta power up the bug gun. Spore Gun * Stink bomb, out! * Made these just for you! * Stink bomb for you! * Yeah, try finding us now! * Can't see, can't smell! Nice little advantage. '' * ''Ok folks, we're just about invisible to it now. '' * ''You smell that!? Yeah, and that's all you'll smell for a little while! Getting through Monster's armor * We're through it's armor, s''tay on it! Stay on it! Don't let it get away!'' * Attack! '' * ''Do not give up! We've got it's armor! * Monster's outta armor! Keep up the fight! * We got this thing, keep it up! * That was your armor, gone! Next, your blood! '' * ''The longer you fight, the stronger we get! * Monster's outta armor! Keep up the fight! Firing on Monster * What is this, Stage One? Come on. '' ** ''mockingly What, just Stage One? * Stage Two, not enough! * You ain't the only monsters on this world! '' * ''You've never fought a Basilisk before, have you!? You ain't gonna like it! * Longer you fight, the worse this gets! * That's big enough, Monster! * You ain't too big to bring down! Goliath * Breath Fire! Goddamn! ** Fire! Move! ** Goliath breathing fire! Slim backing up! '' * Throw ''Heads up! ** Did it just pull a huge rock outta the ground? Yes it did. '' * ''You're big, Goliath! Just big enough! * Come on Goliath! Let's go! * Goliath, right here! We're on the clock! '' * ''Goliath, my name is Slim! How do you do? * Goliath! Going down hard! Wraith * Wraith! You'll die like all the rest! * Come on, Wraith! What'cha got? Show me! * You think you got this, Wraith? Let's go! Kraken * Kraken! * Watch out! Lighting! * Where's your lightning, Kraken!? Oh there it is. '' * ''Come on Kraken you son of a bitch! Gorgon * trapped in Spider Trap Somebody! Help! ** Shoot this damn thing! ** Ow! *Ungh*... oh you... *oof* shoot this stupid thing! ** Ow, goddammit! Someone shoot this thing! ** Hey! *argh* Your medic is being *ungh* eaten! Help! ** Oh, what the shit?! *ungh* Get this thing off me! '' Behemoth * ''One of us dies now, Behemoth! '' * Grab ''It's looking to nab someone. ** Get ready for ''something! * Wall ''Wall's gone, come on! '' ** ''Wall's down! * Fissure Whatever it's doing, dodge! * Alright now. Rock Monster! Monster evolving * Two Stage two, now things get interesting. '' ** ''Well, it's bigger now. Outta be easier to see. ** Stage two, whatever. ** Nah we still got this. Ain't big enough to be afraid of yet! ** It fed. Staged up. Let's find it, kill it before that happens again. '' ** ''Stage two. We lost our advantage. ** Stage two! Good! Wouldn't have been sporting to kill you at stage one! Healing is ready * Healing field's ready. You hear that? Means get your butts over here. * Healing field ready, standby. '' * ''Healing field is online! * Ok, healing is charged up! Healing teammates * Boom, healing! You need more, I'll get you next time around. '' * ''You're healed! Don't thank me. Well, you can thank me a little. '' * ''Boom! Little pick-me-up from your bug-man! * Feel better? well That was me. You're welcome. * There you go! You like that? * Healed! More where that came from. Healing bug * Bzz, bzz! '' * ''Don't let me down, bug. '' * ''You know your job. Keep 'em alive. * We win this one, I got a little insect treat for you. * Go on, keep that one alive while I work. * You ready to go? '' * ''You're my secret weapon, go do your job. '' * ''Go get 'em little guy. '' * ''Bug in the air! Carnivorous Plant * Man-eating plant! Watch yourself! * Woah! Hah! Plant almost got me. '' * ''Plant! Just laying there, don't be stupid. * CAUGHT Ok, this is... *sigh* I stepped in a plant. Wildlife * Crowbill! Thing will carve you up. ** Sloth! Looks like a dude in a crowbill suit. Creepy. '' * ''Got a Mammoth bird here! '' * ''Reavers! Sigh. '' ** Sorry tough guy, need to power up the bug gun. * ''Top of the foodchain? Not anymore. * Too many predators on this planet. * That is a Blitzleopard. '' * ''Tyrant! In the water! Where it belongs! * Sorry predator, we don't like the competition. '' * ''NOMAD Do we care about these? No, right? * Oh Jesus! Dune beetle! '' ** ''Beetle! Can we kill it? Let's kill it. *** Beetle! Not a beetle, I don't know why it's named that. * Armadon, I guess. '' * ''Got a Megamouth here! ** Thing almost got me. '' *** ''Rock! As far as you know! **** Haha. Megamouth! Love these things. '' ***** ''Megamouth! That's right, I saw you. Albino * Killin' an albino. No one's gonna miss it. '' * ''Albino! '' * ''Let's see what you got, albino! '' * ''Oh that thing is going down. '' * ''Got an albino here. * Albino! Valuable to man and beast. * Sorry albino, we gotta kill you. '' Saving teammate from pounce * ''I got you! Back at the Monster! * Shoulda jumped ME! * Get off! Saved by teammates * Thanks! This planet is never boring. '' * ''I'll save your ass next time. '' * ''Can't keep a good bug man down. '' * ''Thing almost got me. * Ok, I'm fine. Let's go. * Woo! Wasn't sure if I'd get out of that one. Thanks. Teammate getting headshot * That's it, come on! '' When fallen * ''Ungh! Medic down! '' * ''I'm down! Dammit, I'm on my ass! '' * ''I'm down! *ungh* I'm bleeding out! * I'm hit! I'm down! * Goddammit, I'm missing the fight! * It got me, I'm down! '' * ''Oof! God, shit! I'm down! I'm hurt! * Help! * Nice fight, huh? Everybody done? * Someone get me up! Dammit, get me up! '' * ''Hey! Hey, I need some help! '' Being revived * ''Thanks. I'm a popular guy all of a sudden. '' * Daisy ''Hey girl! You come to save me? Nice. '' ** ''That's a good girl! ** This is weird. Gettin' licked by a trapjaw. Teammates falling * It's getting a beat on us! * TRAPPER One down! Trapper. '' * ASSAULT ''That was the Assault! We're screwed! '' ** ''Assault is down! Just lost our advantage! '' Individual Deaths * ''HANK Via con dios, Hank. '' ** ''Ah Hank. Sorry brother. You didn't wish ill on no man. '' Two teammates remaining * ''We better be the two most bad-ass Hunters on this planet! * I say we bug out and wait. Sole Survivor * God dammit, I knew this would happen. '' * Okay Alex, keep your shit together and you might just make it out of this one. * ''Should've stayed in the damn jungle. '' * ''I got rebreathers but no active camo. What kind of piece of shit bug soldier am I? Cabot's Damage Amp * You seeing this Cabot? Damn that gun of yours is useful. '' * ''Man Cabot, we are a scary team! * Haha. Leech gun and damage amp! Terrifying combo! * You might be a hard-ass, Cabot, but you got some useful tech, I will give you that. '' Parnell's Super Solider * ''Goddammit Parnell, I got enough on my plate without you doing the Monster's job for it! * Team don't have enough medics for that stupid suit. '' * ''You keep using that suit, man, you're gonna need another medic! Win * You shoulda brought more monsters, asshole. * Some monster. '' * ''I dunno man, sometimes I think we can win. '' * ''It's dead. We're done. Let's go. '' * ''Alright. That's done. Finally. Bucket! '' Legacy The following quotes only exist in the ''Legacy ''version of Evolve. '''Nest' Firing on egg * Firing on an egg! What'd Caira say? These aren't eggs? They look like eggs. '' * ''Jesus these eggs are big. * These eggs are tough! Let's see how they like the leech gun. '' Egg destroyed * ''Nothin' but eggshells, let's go. '' '''Rescue' Survivor found * Found a survivor! * Got a downed survivor! '' Picking up survivor * ''Sor-ry, was busy fighting Monsters. All survivors picked up * Come on, evac pilot, get your ass down here. * Shuttle pilot! Quit screwing around and earn your pay! Transport ready * Get on that ship! Run! * Get on that platform, now! * What're you standing around for, that's your ride! Lose * Monster got 'em. Gets everyone eventually, I guess. '' * ''Aw man. Let's go back to hunting eggs. * Let's go. There's nothing else we can do here. '' '''Defend' Generator being attacked * That generator WILL fail! Come on! * Shit, that thing isn't gonna last much longer! Generator destroyed * Generator down! Fall back! * No more power! Generators are all dead! Ship being attacked * Jesus. Get off that ship! Losing * Alright, well, we done enough damage here, let's go. Evacuation Entering Warp Gate * I'm through the gate! * ''It worked! My molecules appear unscrambled. '' * ''I'm through! '' * ''I'm alive! Man. Crazy. '' Category:Hunters